


Finally

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Drabble, Kate Argent Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordstwitch, spill and chop.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had some problems writing lately (still no drabble for Wednesday’s words, grr), but I did manage to write a gory little thing for today’s words, wohoo! Have some dead Kate and blood!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173462248427).)

Kate’s eyes were wide in surprise when the sword chopped her head clean off. Blood spilled heavily from the stump that was her neck and her body twitched as it fell to the ground. Stiles was shaking as he dropped the sword and turned to Derek, who looked at him with huge eyes.

“You okay?” Stiles asked while approaching him.

“Yeah,” Derek rasped as Stiles managed to get the cuffs off him despite his shaking hands. “Are you?”

Stiles huffed a little disbelieving laugh. “She’s dead, Derek.”

Derek looked at her and took a shaky breath. “Fucking finally,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (And as usual, if I should tag anything differently or missed/forgot a tag, please let me know!)


End file.
